The present invention relates to a slab molding machine and more particularly to apparatus for molding clay into flat slabs for processing pottery objects.
Pottery making is growing in popularity in the classroom, with hobbyists, professionals and advanced students participating. However, prior to processing clay into pottery objects, it is necessary to provide slabs of clay of relatively uniform thickness. Present techniques for slab making include manually operated or power driven roller assemblies. Such assemblies are relatively expensive in that both rollers in each assembly are driven, a number of pairs of rollers may be required, and the clay tends to adhere to the rollers so that special provision must be provided to prevent adhesion to the roller or associated table. Finally, the slab of clay, when completed, must be transported from the roller assembly to the next stage of operation without altering the uniform thickness thereof.